1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the apparatus of a chair which allows the chair's height and other dimensions to be modified readily for comfort by any person of a particular size about to use the chair.
This invention is in the field of office furniture, although it is particularly applicable to chairs used at stations of control of operations. The operators in such cases need excellent seating comfort as they sit for long periods concentrating on the operation which they survey or control. Finally, the invention is especially applicable when such operations are around the clock with changes of operators, each needing his own comfortable chair configuration.
While there may be many ways to create coordinated adjustments between the back and the seat of a chair, the field of this invention is limited to those which include adjustments by hinging or by rotation of connecting links between the seat, the back and the stationary base of the chair as a consequence of the chair height itself being raised or lowered by any of several means to fit the occupant.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chair designs which most nearly approach the concept of this invention are configured and operate as follows:
(1) A multipoint linkage between the seat and the back operates to pivot the seat of an off-road vehicle up and down about the front, lower edge of the seat cushion while at the same time the back cushion moves in the same direction in such a way as to optimize comfort as the progress of the vehicle over rough terrain causes bouncing and pitching. The type of linkage is novel in its own right.
(2) A very common design involves tilting of the seat with a concommitant relative hinging movement of the seat back. A plurality of moveable linkages is used to change the position of the back relative to the seat as the seat and the back are both tipped backward.